


Sweet, Naughty Thing

by Renai_chan



Series: Lifeline [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Eggsy, Chester is NOT evil, Corporal Punishment, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy is a spoiled little brat, Eggsy is my fandom bicycle, I repeat: CHESTER IS NOT EVIL, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Unbeta'd, a tiny bit of sado-masochism, first draft, mostly because all the agents do spoil him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a spoiled little brat that needs to be taught a lesson.</p><p>A sort-of sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668411">Tether to Sanity</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Naughty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. This was never supposed to have a sequel, but ugh. It kept coming up that there should be more fics devoted to Eggsy being the fandom bicycle, and I kind of agree with it.
> 
> I revisited this 'verse because I loved writing the dynamic among Eggsy and the knights here, so there might be more to come for this. I'm already thinking of a PercivalxLancelotxEggsy-then-Harry-after part which was mentioned in the original fic, but I am very, very open to suggestions. No really. Tell me what you want to see.

His sneakers squeaked against the polished wooden floors as he ran at full speed past milling employees, housekeepers, agents, handlers, and what-have-yous with nary a concern for barelling anyone over. For one, most of them had decent enough reflexes to jump out of his path. For another, he had fantastic parkour skills that helped him avoid them. His only concern right now was maintaining his speed--increasing it if he could--to keep the five minute headstart he got over Kay.

As he rounded the final corner in a perfect homerun slide, his shoes positively _squealed_ against the floor, and though this hallway was a lot less empty than the others, the sound echoed loudly into the vaulted ceilings, giving his position away. He made a small sound of distress and slammed open the door of his destination without pause before literally _flinging_ himself around the handsome mahogany desk and into the lap of the man that sat behind it.

He burrowed himself into the arms that immediately found their way around his form and attempted to make himself as small as possible.

"Save me, Arthur!" he wailed into the aforementioned man's armpits in the most pitiful voice he could muster, but only received a chuckle in response for his troubles.

"And what have you done this time, sweetheart?" came the wizened voice of one Chester King.

"Nothing!" Eggsy insisted.

"I, for one, find that hard to believe," came another voice, Harry's this time, from the other side of the desk where he was sharing a cup of afternoon tea with Chester, ever the teacher's pet Galahad was. Eggsy only stuck his tongue out at him, making him laugh and throw back, "How very mature."

"It was all Bors's fault!" Eggsy told Arthur, adamant while also trying for the puppy eyes that always got him an extra big slice of cheesecake or another round of ammo when training was supposed to be over or a spectacular blow job in the broom closet.

Arthur only hummed in a way that professed patronizing disbelief. He answered, "I'm sure it was, my dear, but you've yet to answer what it is I should save you from," while gently smoothing down Eggsy's wind-blown hair.

"'Who,'" suddenly corrected the booming voice of a furious agent from the door. Eggsy meeped and tried to disappear via osmosis through Arthur and out the back of his seat because Kay's glare sent daggers right through his chest, to which his defense was to push out his bottom lip and make his eyes as wide as possible.

"Your little _brat_ , Galahad," Kay gritted out as he stomped into the office and allowed the doors to shut behind him. "Got properly _wasted_ on the swill Bors professes to favour and then, on a dare from _said pillock_ , stole into my cabinet and _smashed_ my _unopened_ 50-year old Mortlach!"

"Oh my," was Arthur's appropriate response while Harry turned a serious reprimanding look to Eggsy, and Eggsy knew that he had lost.

"It was an accident, swear down!" he exclaimed by way of defense. "I dropped it is all. I din't mean to! I wos gonna put it back, but I slipped an'... an'..." And in the most innocent, little boy voice he could possibly conjure, added, "An' I'm _sorry_ , Colin." It, of course, had the effect he was hoping for--or as close an approximation of it as Eggsy could have expected: Kay calmed down, anger (or the parody of it anyway; Eggsy didn't doubt he would have been easily forgiven regardless) deflating, but he still pursed his lips then turned to Harry. 

"He's _your_ boy," he said accusingly.

Harry took a moment to think about that. His fingers tented, and his mouth pursed as he considered Kay's claim and Eggsy's admission, and when his head tilted just the fraction of an angle, Eggsy knew he'd decided on a suitable punishment. 

What it was, Eggsy was rather eager to find out.

Harry announced, "Bors will pay you back for the scotch." He was the most senior among agents and Arthur's favorite, and Bors was the newest and youngest, a rookie by everyone's standard. Harry would undoubtedly get away with issuing such punishments even if he didn't have the authority to do so. Then Harry slanted a glance at Eggsy, a familiar look that made his heart race. "And Eggsy will receive his punishment over your knee, Colin--figuratively, of course. You're free to choose however method you see fit."

The smile that slowly curled Kay's mouth had Eggsy desperate to fall to his knees and beg for the sting of his palm on his arse as Harry's words promised. But no. There was a game in play, and it didn't require Eggsy to be quite so eager.

"But Harry!" he protested, or tried to anyway. He only recieved a reprimanding tut from Arthur.

"Now, now, Eggsy. It's a fair decision," said Chester. "Even if it was an accident, it should never have happened in the first place." 

Arthur, Eggsy decided, could be his saviour. Where Harry would eagerly want to see him put in his place, the old man had a soft spot for him a mile wide, and as the commanding officer of both agents, he was Eggsy's best bet to avoid the punishment.

So Eggsy wriggled in Arthur's lap so that he could straddle him and then put on the most apologetic face he could muster.

"I said I'm sorry, Arthur," he murmured with a pout so overdone, it almost felt ridiculous. Arthur reached up to rub a thumb over the protruding lip. His eyes glittered with mirth, and he chuckled when Eggsy darted a tongue out to lick at his digit.

"That's very lovely, dear boy," he said in a voice just a shade lower than usual, so Eggsy sucked his thumb in and fluttered his eyelashes at him. " _Very_ lovely," Arthur repeated when Eggsy moaned around his finger, then he leaned forward just a fraction and withdrew his thumb. "But not, I'm afraid, enough to get you out of this." Eggsy made a noise of indignant protest and scowled at him, just short of harrumphing, but Arthur only chuckled once more and gave his arse a firm tap. "Now go tell Colin how sorry you are."

Support lost, Eggsy slid out of his lap and slunk slowly over to Kay, stopping only when he was pressed up against the agent. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and traced a finger down his tie, saying, "I said I wos sorry, Colin."

Kay tipped his chin up and answered, "Indeed you did, but I don't think you're _really_ sorry, are you, boy?" Eggsy only gave him a cheeky smile and pushed up on his toes to seek a kiss. "Oh, I don't think so," Kay laughed and stepped back, twirling his finger to prompt Eggsy to turn. "Over the table, chest down, arse out." Eggsy pouted once more, but did as told anyway because that was the end goal, wasn't it?

He pressed his shoulders and chest down onto the meeting table, curled his hands over the edge of it to brace himself, and spread his legs apart, his near rock-hard cock straining against the fly of his jeans. He flicked a glance to Arthur and Harry to see if they were watching. They were, of course, while hiding their eagerness for the display behind their teacups, so Eggsy gave them a wink and blew them a kiss before teasingly giving his arse a wiggle at Kay. "Ain't gonna get me naked? 'S more fun that way," he suggested while Colin did whatever he was doing where Eggsy couldn't see.

"Not just yet," was the agent's answer before Eggsy could hear the clinking of a belt buckle and the slide of leather against cloth. Then his eyes went wide and stole another glance at Harry who only offered him a pleased smile in return. 

"Ten to warm you up first," Kay declared. "Count them out for me." And then there was a crack of leather against the seat of Eggsy's jeans.

"One!" he gasped, mostly in surprise at the strike. The pain of it wasn't great enough to be anything more than a warning. The sound the folded belt made made it seem worse than it really was. But then again, Kay did say this was merely for warm up. How many and how hard the main event would be, Eggsy didn't know.

Another crack of the belt to pull his attention back to the matter at hand. "Two," he announced obediently.

And another. "Three."

The fourth made a cry fall from his mouth before he could say the word, the fifth made him jump. The sixth and seventh and eigth made his arse throb afterwards while the ninth and the tenth both made him shout. When it was done, his arse was, as promised, painfully warm, and he almost dreaded what was to come aftewards even when his cock was already so hard it threatened to rip through his fly.

Kay slid a hand under his chest and pulled him upright, pressing a kiss to his temple. The position afforded Eggsy a view of Harry and Arthur watching, delighted in the proceedings, and once more, his cock made its presence known.

"All right, darling?" Kay asked gently.

"I'd tell you if I weren't," Eggsy answered, aiming for insolent, but his voice trembled the slightest bit and it seemed to make Harry's eyes glitter. Suddenly, Eggsy wanted Kay to make him fucking _cry_ if it meant Harry would be pleased to see it.

"Brat," Kay murmured fondly, rocking his cock up against Eggsy's arse and making him whimper in his arms before ordering, "Take of your trousers and go back to the same position."

Eggsy quickly scrambled to obey, even going so far as to take off his shirt as well because fuck him if being naked between three gorgeously dressed, powerful men didn't turn him on something fierce. He once more caught Harry's eye when he assumed the position, and the desperate weight in his chest settled into a throb. 

"Another ten now. Count them out for me again," Kay reminded him and so Eggsy braced himself for the slap of leather that, while deliciously painful like it hadn't been when he had his trousers on, was a little less than what he expected. Than what he wanted.

"Harder," he said instead of 'one.' "Please," he added to forgive the error.

Kay swung again, harder, as promised that sent starbursts of pain tingling his rear and culminating in his cock. Eggsy found Harry's gaze once more when he said, "Two," and his body pleaded for more from Kay when instead of the glee he wanted to see, he found only an easy pleasure. "More, Colin, _please_."

When Kay swung again, it ripped a shout from Eggsy's mouth as pain exploded like fireworks behind his eyelids.

"Hard enough for you yet, boy?" Kay asked, clearly pleased with himself.

Eggsy whined in answer, "Yes, sir." When the shock of pain ended, he felt his cock throbbing madly between his spread legs, and he suddenly became aware of its vulnerability where it hung in midair. "Fuck," he cursed before he remembered to say, "Three."

The belt hit him again with the same force and tearing the same cry from him. He felt the hot sting of tears begin to prickle his eyes, and when he found Harry once more, there was a wild edge to his glee that promised a delicious night for Eggsy. "Four."

"Five" layered over the first four, making his knees nearly buckle. "Six" made them do so.

Kay stopped briefly to soothe the burn of his strikes with whispered endearments and appreciative kisses. "Such a treasure," he told Eggsy. "To let me do this to you."

"W--wos bad," Eggsy hiccupped, burying his face into Kay's neck, whimpering while the other stroked his stinging flesh.

"Oh, indeed," Kay agreed. His fingers slipped briefly between the globes of Eggsy's arse to caress his hole. "But only when we need you to be." Eggsy rocked his cock up into Kay's, whining his arousal as he did, and Kay permitted it, encouraged it even, for a few short minutes before he pulled away. "Will you take the rest?" he asked first, always, always mindful of him. They all were.

Eggsy nodded, biting his lip. "Anything you want." So he went back over the table and braced himself once more for the next strike that had lost none of the power of the ones before. Contrasting with the temporary relief, it felt all the more harder, and he couldn't help the tear that accompanied the moaned, "Seven."

"Eggsy," Harry suddenly called out softly. Eggsy's head snapped up in a heartbeat. "Good boy," praised Harry, knowing the effect it would have on Eggsy. "Keep your eyes on me. I want to see your face." Then to Kay, he said simply, "harder."

Eggsy's eyes widened just before the loud smack resounded around the room. He cried out, eyes straining desperately to stay open even when the next tear and the next tear fell out.

"Such a beautiful boy," Arthur murmured appreciatively when the next smack made Eggsy start to cry in earnest. It thrilled Eggsy to hear it. He _craved_ their attention, their praise; he'd do anything to hear it. It wasn't the healthiest of mindsets, possibly, but they would never truly hurt him after all.

"Last one, my dear," Kay informed him, and Eggsy braced himself.

His arse was stripped raw and he dreaded the last blow, but in the same breath, he wanted it desperately. Desperately.

"Please," he begged when it came a moment too late. 

It did, and he sobbed at the pain that lingered for a long, long while--long after Kay had taken him once more into his arms and thanked him for being "such a perfect boy," long after he'd been handed to Harry in whose coat he poured out the remainder of his sobs, long after Harry had thanked Arthur for the tea and Arthur had thanked Eggsy in return for such a spectacular show.

Later, Harry brought the pain back when he kneaded Eggsy's arse as he fucked him, but Eggsy didn't mind in the _least_ because he also poured words of love and adoration into Eggsy's ears as the boy moaned in pained pleasure beneath him.

"That was nice of you to do, darling," Harry murmured when Eggsy was all fucked out and pliant in their bed.

"Mmm," Eggsy murmured in return. "'E wos 'avin' a shitty few days. Thought it'd help him let off a little steam."

Harry hummed his agreement while pressing a kiss to the corner of Eggsy's mouth. "You're too good to us, love," he said before quickly adding, "But you do realize you didn't _actually_ have to smash his 50-year old bottle of whiskey, don't you?"

Eggsy giggled. "Yeah, but Bors owed me fer the time he dumped me in the pond, the berk."

Harry laughed. "You are an expensive enemy to have, darling."


End file.
